


Luminosity

by Lithiumstars



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Worship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, alien strife, parvill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiumstars/pseuds/Lithiumstars
Summary: Parv isn't usually gentle, so when he has to be, he's a bit nervous.Very short nsfw fluff.- This is about the MC characters | I do not condone RPF -





	Luminosity

By the gods, Strife remained a mystery to Parvis. Even here, the offplanet splayed beneath him, he barely knew how they ticked. Skin, tan like his own but dotted, freckled with luminous green, spattered like a starmap across their body. Hair, a bright dusty blond, kept trimmed and neat, framing large pointed ears that sat flat against their temples.

They mewled, fingers curling into Parvis' shirt, rutting their waist upwards in search of friction. His breath hitched. He wanted this, deeply so, and so did Strife, but he was terrified. Strife wasn't even of his own world, what if something were to be horribly incompatible. He wouldn't know. Strife's hand found Parvis' cheek, thumb guiding him to meet their eyes.

"Parv."  
"I-I… you're so-" frail? Strange? Ethereal? He didn't know what to say, ever, and now was no different. Strife blinked, bright green eyes half-lidded, watching his face.  
"It's okay, I'm okay, don't worry about it."  
Steeling himself, Parvis nodded, planting a soft kiss to Strife's forehead before letting his hands wander to the offplanet's rear. 

Strife sucked in a breath, chuckling softly, angling upwards to assist him. Parvis had thought Strife's… assets strange at first, the dual graspers framing a faintly luminous hole, but after a few quick sessions between the two, the way the tactile, almost tentacle like, graspers moved with Strife was oddly endearing. He lifted a finger, letting one curl around it, smiling gently. His thumb dipped carefully between the graspers, Strife gasping as he pushed deeper. 

They murmured, voice low as Parvis stole back his hand, two fingers replacing his thumb. They were soaked already, their natural slick clinging to his hands, a bright translucent lime against the tan of his skin. Strife fluttered around his digits, and he shuddered in response.  
“Hurry up,” Strife keened, hips pushing against Parvis’ hand, impatient. He brought his legs back under himself, kneeling between Strife’s spread legs. The hand that had been thumbing at their lower back hovered over their waist, waiting for the other to take its place. Parvis bit his lip, the softness of Strife’s skin against his palms. They whined as he pressed down, lifting his waist up and towards his own, splaying his own knees for balance. It was an awkward position, but the nonsensical fear of fragility, of Strife’s inherent ‘alien-ness’, stayed strong in Parvis’ mind.

Their graspers found his cock before he could adjust, curling around it with a near divine pressure. He involuntarily moaned, tightening his grip around Strife’s waist, watching as the freckles around his fingers shimmered more intensely. He pushed up on his knees, a hand guiding himself to Strife’s entrance, whole body shaking. Strife squeaked, unknowingly illuminating the room.  
“You’re so pretty,” Parvis mumbled, lining himself up, pushing gently into them.  
“Ah- Is that all?” Strife teased, reaching to pull Parvis’ head towards their own.  
“Wha-What am I meant to say?”  
Strife laughed, draping their arms around his shoulders, pressing their lips together in a light kiss, watching Parvis flush in the pale green glow that filled the room.  
“Just get on with it, okay?”  
Parvis hilted himself, burying his head under Strife’s chin.  
“Mmhm.”


End file.
